


Claiming Ones Own

by TheNumberFairy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adoptive family, MariBat, New Family, OOC most likely, Protective Cassandra Cain, Protective Jason Todd, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNumberFairy/pseuds/TheNumberFairy
Summary: Cass and Jason are following a lead on a new drug in Hong Kong. The plan was to take the gang producing it out. The plan was not to find street kids being used as messengers. The plan was not to get slightly overly invested in said street kids. It definitely wasn't in the plan to find out that its a learnt behaviour and pull a Bruce by claiming a street kid as their own.Especially as the consequences are learning how to parent with no preparation.Warning: Does contain swearing and hints of child abuse but not mention.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Comments: 42
Kudos: 136





	1. Cass gains a child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boldlyanxious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/gifts).



> For Boldlyanxious as she continues to encourage this (slow) writing bug.. Thank you lovely!!!
> 
> Felt that there isn't enough Cass and Marinette fic's out there in the maribat world and this has been on my mind since Jan so finally got it into a readable state and out my head.

Cass could feel Jason’s frustrations radiating off him. He was over from Gotham to help tracking a new drug that had cropped up over there but originated in Hong Kong. They had managed to find the Hong Kong point of contact from the Gotham Drug Lord and now trying to work out the Hong Kong network.

Currently they were seated on top of a building observing their latest suspect.

She could feel the irritation pulsating off Jason, the twitch of his fingers ever so often. The low almost inaudible growl. The way the air around him vibrated with his emotions ready to pounce.

The annoyance stemmed from following the suspect for over a fortnight and it was clear that the gang rarely met up in person and was apt at avoiding use of technology to communicate. Cass was happy being a ghost bat in Hong Kong at the present. The lack of use in tech made it trickier to gain evidence for the police to surreptitiously stumble upon.

Tapping Jason, Cass signed to him _‘we need to infiltrate or plant recording devices’_

“Yeah” came the response as he turned back to observe the suspect, “Recording devices is probably the quickest way. The way these guys are operating will make it hard to infiltrate quickly.”

Moments later “Fuckers!!” Jason snarled. Fingers twitching even more towards his gun.

Cass looked down and saw what caused Jason’s outburst. They had recently concluded that the men used street kids to send messages to each other, the unseen people of the city who were very good at being avoided. The gang that used them seemed hold and extraordinary amount of power held over these kids.

“Fucking pieces of shit” Jason muttered to Cass as they watched what the men were doing. Cass narrowed her eyes and silently nodded. She focused on the child who ran off observing the direction and movement. Suddenly she jabbed Jason and whispered “look” pointing to the child. They observed the girl knock into a man and sneakily pickpocket him before scampering off.

Cass nudged Jason quietly saying “plan”, before signing _‘if we can get a tracker on a kid and let them pick pocket us we can work out the number of locations and maybe plant recording devices’_ Jason replied “hmmmm, risky but quicker than waiting for these bozos to slip up”.

The next few days the pair watch their target, also taking note of the street kids, to figure out who they would let target them, before deciding on the original girl they saw. She was petite, either due to age or, more likely, malnourishment. She had dark hair but what made her stand was having unexpected blue eyes. She was more skittish around the original suspect and other gang members they had come across but was bolder in her pick pocketing. She was creative in her approaches and had a far higher success rate compared to the other children. It was clear she felt safer amongst strangers who, if caught her, could seriously cause issues, than the men she was working for.

While Jason blustered and verbally vented his anger, Cass’s anger grew silent but more deadly. Neither were happy about the blatant child abuse occurring.

Having figured out the type of “target” the girl went for both Cass and Jason set the plan in motion. Trackers and recorders on their wallets, lots of cash and fake credit card trackers and recorders along with a micro trackers to put on the girl in case she ditches the wallet and just takes the cash. They dressed slightly better than the average person to showcase “wealth” which she seemed more inclined to go for and headed out.

Out on the streets she fell for their plan perfectly. Cass was able to slip the tracker onto the child while she slipped Jason’s wallet out his pocket. The pair continued their loop round back to Cass’s apartment to see where the kid went.

“Cass, fuck! She is good. If I’d not grown up on Crime Alley I would have struggled to notice. She is fucking good. Too bloody good! Shitting hell, that kinda skill only comes with practice! Like a fuck load of practice! Crap! She’s tiny! How bloody long has she been having to do this for! Fuck how long has she lived on the streets” Jason cursed. He was impressed but could feel the anger brewing, the desire to hurt someone.

“Long time” Cass replied before signing _‘She’s too thin. Her eyes showed fire. Determination but haunted’_. The look in her eye’s had struck a chord with Cass when they 'bumped' into each other. Something about them resonated within her but Cass wasn’t quite ready to name it yet.

Back at the apartment they watched the trackers path and patterns over the next few days. Their little pickpocket went to 5 different warehouses along with a few apartments and the original dock with the first suspect repeatedly. Rarely using the same route or common paths, though destination always the same.

The pair scouted out the warehouses and apartments to get a better understanding of how the operation was run. It wasn’t just drug’s they were producing and exporting but also slave trafficking as well. No wonder the kids were terrified of the adults. They could easily be shipped off at any moment if they stepped out of line.

Cass’s disgust was intensifying with this discovery. They were practically slaves as it is even with the external slave threat hanging over them.

Cass could hear Jason loading of a gun. Looks like Jason’s preferred method of elimination would be soon be seen.

Over the course of a week. Cass and Jason snuck into each warehouse, planting bombs on secure/obscure locations. Carefully the explosions would leave just enough evidence for the police to take the gang down but also eliminate the gangs means to continue operating. Whilst trying to minimise external impact of neighbouring buildings. Well at least that was the aim. Anonymous hints were also sent or found at police stations.

All they now had to do was press the button on Jason's phone to ignite the bombs at the warehouses and take down the headquarters.

Jason and Cass crept into the headquarters building sticking to the shadows. Cass signed ' _detonate_ ' to Jason who grinned manically and did his thing. With so many warehouses littered with explosives you could hear when they went off. Shortly followed by the sound of sirens.

Cass and Jason used the distraction to sweep through the building taking out henchmen left, right and centre. Their anger and fury finally being released.

The pair had completed taking the men above ground up and were tying the stragglers up when they heard sirens approaching. They quickly slinked into the shadows out of sight to observe. Cass was still wanting to maintain that bats were still an urban rumour in Hong Kong at this point.

The police swept the upstairs building observing the chaos Cass and Jason had left while a group of them went off to look in the basement. Over the radio they heard a crackly “Chief, you may want to come down here. Bring bold cutters with you. And call social services and a med team. I think we will need that.”

“What's happened!” the chief replied, signalling to an officer nearby to call the services requested.

“They’ve got a group of kids caged up down here” came the crackly reply. Half of the team that went to the basement returned with a cuffed pair from the gang and took them to the cars outside. The chief muttered to himself and to the basement.

In the shadows Jason signed to Cass _‘Fuck! I should have killed those men! No! Wait! Death would be too sweet. Maimed them more”_ Cass nodded in agreement though her gaze kept focus on the scene they were observing.

The police slowly led the children out of the basement and, from somewhere, had a paramedic check the children out along with having someone from social services talk to them.

Then came Cass and Jason's pickpocket. The girl growled at them all and kept her distance refusing to let the paramedic treat her.

A kid spoke out to an officer "You won't get anything from her. She doesn't really speak. Or not to us at least. Dolly is a puppet and does what the Bossman says. Doesn't trust anyone"

"Yeah I don’t think Marionette has ever spoke while I've been here and that's ages, I think she was one of the first they got" another provided. Murmurs of agreement rippled through the small group children.

The girl stood watching like a cornered animal, eyes darting everywhere, looking like she wanted to escape. She seemed to see through the shadows and stared right at Cass and Jason which unsettled the bat duo. They were nearly invisible to the others in the room. But not this small child.

Quietly Cass whispered while signing "Safe. Mean men gone. Be ok now." to the girl. Even if the crowded room didn’t notice, she was positive this small girl could see her in the gloom. A small amount of tension left the girls shoulders.

Eventually the other children had all been seen by the medic, spoken to the police while the social worker was working on finding places for them to go for the interim. It was just this girl left to resolve. Having seen the adults treat the other children with care she cautiously let them look at her, warily viewing everyone and still ready for a quick escape if needed.

"Malnourished, a fair number of cuts and some nasty bruises from what I can tell. There doesn't appear to be any broken bones thankfully. She will need a careful diet to increase her weight and vitamins to help with what is likely to have missed out of her diet. Much like the rest of them. She should be good to go after I’ve dressed this cuts" said the medic looking the girl over. He turned to grab a wipe and bandage and the girl was off.

She swiftly slipped through the adults in the room and darted out onto the streets to disappear. Loud shouts occur from the chaos left behind.

Cass watched the girl intently. Observing her movements. Cass could tell though she was cooperating, the girl was planning. The glint in her eyes and slight angle of her body. As soon as she shifted to move Cass grabbed Jason and they slipped outside following her quickly. Sticking to the roofs they tracked the girl down to an alleyway. The girl was terrified. She knew they had caught her. She was trapped though and though frantically looking for different ways to avoid them was stuck.

“Safe now” Cass whispered signing along _“Promise men are gone now. We won’t hurt you. We’ll look after you. You’ll be safe now”._

Carefully Cass approached the girl as if a frightened animal. Cass quietly said to Jason “Chocolate” holding her hand out for him to give it to him. Calmly and gently as possible she placed the chocolate near her and waited sitting on the floor gracefully. She could see the fear in the girl’s eyes, with distrust but there was a burning fire as well. Patience would be the key to winning the child over.

Cass knew she wasn’t going to let this girl go, let alone let her live on the streets and she was sure that Jason was of the same mind set.

Slowly they saw the girl take the chocolate. The child inspected it with caution and nibble it. The way her eyes grew wide was a delight and she ate it in haste. While she nibbled, she kept her eyes trained on the pair watching their movements.

When finished she remained cautiously looking at them, but body language didn’t scream “fear”, more curiosity was emerging. Cass smirked as she understood that she was reading their body language and reading their intent as much they were hers. Cass opened her body language up. Again reiterating _‘Safe now’_ “Safe” to the girl. The girl’s eyes bored into hers whilst moments pass, and when the girl found what she was looking for offered her hand to Cass to hold.

Cass turned to Jason and stares straight into his eyes, “My child now”.


	2. Bathroom Battles

Jason went off scouting for a takeaway place that was open, so they could order the mandatory post mission food, which had something suitable for a street kid stomach while Cass grappled her newly claimed daughter to her new home. Cass had yet to work out her name but that was a task to focus on later. Working her name out or renaming her would have to wait. A name is important and it should not be rushed, so Cass decided that her priority would be to get her clean and address the cuts and bruises. 

Arriving at her apartment, Cass guided the girl to her bedroom. Cass grabbed some comfy less vigilante clothes to quickly change into before turning her attention to searching her wardrobe for something that was clean she could put her new daughter in. Finding a top which would end up more like a dress would have to suffice for the moment, at least it was clean and soft. She found that her mental to do list was growing.

1) bathe daughter

2) dress cuts and bruises

3) feed daughter

4) name daughter

5) put daughter to bed

6) get clothes for daughter

This list was growing far quicker than she imagined. Was she in over her depth, possibly? Would she back down, no. If Bruce could do this, so could she! She  would beat Bruce at being the best parent! Even if it meant asking Alfred for help!!

Having found some clean clothes for her little girl to wear, Cass grabbed a nice big fluffy towel and led her silent companion to the bathroom. 

Turning the shower on to warm the water up and setting the towel on the radiator to warm she turned to the girl. Signing ‘Bath time now. Time to undress and get you clean’ while softly speaking “Bath time”. Her little pickpockets' infinitely deep gaze was on her, but did nothing. Cass tried again gently indicating to the shower “Clean time, undress now”. The silent gaze evolved into a glare for both Cass and the water. This was not going quite as easily as expected. 

Cass stepped closer to try to help her undress. Maybe the cuts and bruises were making it harder. The girl backed away before it turned into a wrestling match to get the small, maybe feral, child undressed. The girl was a wiggly thing and Cass really didn’t want to hurt her any more than she already was hurt. After what felt like 10 long minutes it was finally done, Cass looking far more ruffled than she should with a grumpy child scowling at her. The important thing though was Cass had hopefully managed to avoid hurting her more. The thought that bath times may be more complicated than she originally planned did creep into Cass’s mind. It seemed to now hold extra steps than just bathe daughter. 

She could do this. Just needs to adapt her list. 

1) bathe daughter ->

a) prep shower

b) undress daughter

c) bathe daughter

Step 1b had been harder than it should have been, but now Cass was finding out that it seems that maybe step 1c might be a little more complex than anticipated. The wiggly girl seems to repel water. She squirmed away from it. She had managed to jump onto the sink then to a standing crouch above the shower away from the water. She was able to dance away from Cass’s impending grasp every time Cass went for her. Taking a moment to breathe Cass stood and stared at her daughter. Her girl stared back. Each trying to read and predict what the next one will do. Though Cass was impressed and pleased her daughter had the basic ability to evade capture, an important skill to develop further for a Cain-Wayne, she was not impressed by this stalemate as she needed to clean and see to the cuts of this potential gremlin. She saw a micro-movement come from her daughter and lunged. Her daughter with catlike grace used her as a springboard forcing Cass to crash into the shower while she scampered to the other side of the room. 

Turning around, now damp from being in the shower, Cass groaned to herself. This was not going to plan at all, she needed another approach. A bath! She did tell the girl it was bath time so maybe that was the issue. Miscommunication, she would not be Bruce! Turning the shower off to run a bath carefully she tried to explain to her sweet temperamental sprite what was happening. ‘Ok no shower. Let’s try a bath. See I’m getting the water the right temperature, Daughter you test water too?’ “No Shower, daughter bath instead?” hoping that with calm open body language it will help convince her. 

The girl silently observed what was happening with a petulant look at the events unfolding before her. 

When the bath was set, Cass decided to use the same approach as in the Alley, sort of. Slowly and calmly moving away from the bath and sat midway between it and her daughter. With open and still wet arms as if inviting a hug, she motioned to come to her “Come, hug daughter, then bath”. Her daughter narrowed her deep blue eyes in suspicion. Cass had a sudden brain wave! “Chocolate when clean” which caused a subtle hesitant movement from her. After a few moments pondering the proposition, the girl cautiously approached Cass who gently started to smile. When she finally approached Cass wrapped the girl up in a hug. With trepidation Cass just held her daughter till she felt the girl was less likely to scramble away before picking her to carry to the bath. The girl clang to her damp top tightly the closer they got to the water before suddenly as she was about to put her in the girl moved as if to escape, shifting Cass’s centre of gravity, causing them both to crash into the bath. Her daughter shrieked in shock as they hit the water, trying unsuccessfully to escape Cass’s grasp while Cass herself tried to right the pair of them.

In the bedlam they had knocked a bottle of bubble bath into the water, which unfortunately had the lid undone. The resulting impact caused bubbles to slowly start forming in the splashed and churned up water caused by Cass and her, maybe more feral than anticipated, daughter's struggle. Cass let out a small huff, she liked this bubble bath. What was not expected was for the struggling to suddenly decrease as the small girl took in the bubbles forming. Maybe the bubbles might have been a sacrifice worth having if it held her attention, but she didn’t want them to aggravate the child's wounds so quickly set to work.

Cass shifted so the pair of them were in the bath comfortably, and decided that she was joining her girl as well and fished the remains of the bottle out the water setting it to the side. Cass did need a shower post vigilanting activity but had hoped she’d have done it while Jason watched her daughter and they waiting for food to arrive. Her sweet gremlin all the while swirled the water with a delighted smile watching more bubbles form in fascination. Cass’s heart warmed, she so could do this, maybe, she would be better than Bruce that’s for sure. Quickly and as gently as possible, Cass started to hum a simple tune while washing the girl with a cloth removing the layers of grime that she had on her skin. Beneath the grime and now that the girl's hair was moved from her back Cass could see a few odd Marks? Tattoos? Brandings? on her spine. She wasn’t completely sure, but they definitely were not natural, yet another thing to look into added to her list. What had her small perfect daughter gone through??

1) ~~bathe daughter~~ ->

a)  ~~ prep bath WITH bubbles ~~

b)  ~~ explain/state what is happening ~~

c)  ~~ undress daughter ~~

d)  ~~ bribe daughter to get into bath ~~

e) bathe daughter (in progress)

f) dress daughter

2) dress cuts and bruises

3) feed daughter

4) name daughter

5) put daughter to bed

6) get clothes for daughter

7) investigate daughters' markings

Gently she started to wash and try and detangle her daughter's hair while the girl spent her time amused with the bubbles. Cass heard Jason arrive back, order food before banging around her kitchen. Smiling to herself, knowing Jason will want a shower before eating, she finished off her darling's hair and grabbed the bath shower head to rinse the shampoo out as well as rinse what dirt was left as well, the bath water looked grim. She would end up needing a proper shower once the girl was asleep or at least having uncle bonding time. Jason would like that. 

The loud hissing that escaped the girl when she was hit with the water and Cass continued to hum but with a gentle but strong grip of her daughter. Cass refused to fall for the shower dance again. She managed to get all the suds out of the hair and wash the rest of the soap off the twisty girl. It wasn’t perfect but a whole lot better than the original state she was in. Finally, when Cass was happy with the clean sud free child, she turned the shower head off and unplugged the bath and the girl shot out the water like a rocket. Giggling at her antics Cass looked around and saw what could only described as a disaster of a bathroom. You could easily tell there was a water battle within the room. 

Quickly Cass wrapped the girl up in the warm towel, regretting now not bringing more due to her own soggy state. Grabbing the med kit from under the sink deciding that she’d address the wounds in the bedroom rather in here. Jason could deal with it. She was a mum now, that made her smile. 

Sweeping her, cat like, water repelling daughter into her arms, Cass exited the bathroom to see Jason had laid the table ready for when the food was delivered. Jason looked up from his phone while leaning on the counter. 

“What the fuck happened to you” he cackled out looking at the drenched Cass and the wrapped up but clean pickpocket. At Cass’s frown he cackled even more and between breathes stated “ya look.... like ya... took a swim too”. Cass raised her middle finger and kept moving on to take the girl to her room to dry and dress the girl ignoring the cackling Jason. He is sorting the bathroom out for definite now with that behaviour. 

Once in her room, Cass quickly grabbed a towel for herself and another spare set of comfy clothes and quickly sorted herself out while her daughter again just watched. The big blue watching her carefully. Both of them heard a shout from Jason “WHAT THE FUCK!!!!” which Cass smirked at, causing her daughter to imitate her. Jason had clearly entered the bathroom.

Snorting Cass quickly dressed and started to, gently as to not aggravate the bruises, dry the child while dressing the cuts she was concerned with. When happy Cass hmm’d in contentment. Her daughter was safe now and would heal. “dress now. Here’s a top” Cass said while handing the girl a t-shirt which would end up looking like a dress.

Cass was pleased. She had sorted her daughter out. She was clean and dressed. Her injuries tended to. She had completed her task and though dramatic felt that she may have bonded with her daughter. The girl definitely was showing some signs of mimicking her. Cass definitely hopes next bath time would be simpler, at least she was now aware of all the extra unexpected steps. Plus this is all new to her daughter, next time it wouldn’t be a surprise.

She definitely winning against Bruce in the parenting challenge she felt. 

1) ~~bathe daughter~~ - >

a)  ~~prep bath WITH bubbles~~

b)  ~~ explain/state what is happening ~~

c)  ~~ undress daughter ~~

d)  ~~ bribe daughter to get into bath ~~

e) ~~bathe daughter~~

f) ~~dress daughter~~

2) ~~dress cuts and bruises~~

3) feed daughter

4) name daughter

5) put daughter to bed

6) get clothes for daughter

7) investigate daughters' markings

Next was to feed her tiny girl. She definitely needed more food than she was having. Jason would be a help at knowing how to deal with that as she didn’t want to make the girl ill. She suspected Jason would be finished showering now (though maybe not with the tidying) so decided to offer her hand to her daughter. “Dinner time, lets get food now”. 

Drowning in material from the t-shirt the girl pouted, arms crossed and shook her head. Cass sighed. kneeling to be level to the girl looking into her eyes trying to convey her love for the tiny being, “hungry, food nice”. The girl shook her head again. Cass went to try again but paused when heard a small, barely there murmur of “Chocolate”.


	3. Mealtime Woes

Her daughter spoke! She was just selective who to. Cass could work with this; this was her ball game!! Excitement filled her veins as she carefully hugged the girl. After the bathing drama she didn’t want to traumatise her too much more. Her daughter could talk and chose to speak to her!! To her of all people. If Cass hadn't claimed her as her own already this would have sealed the deal. 

The girl jabbed Cass breaking the hug up. She was still pouting but now also looking disgruntled. The hug, and touch, not having the same effect on her as it did Cass. The murmur of “Chocolate” came out her mouth again, still almost silent that you had to be keen to notice. Luckily this was Cass and with all her past, the subtleties would always be noticed. Her daughter would always been seen/heard and listened to in Cass’s world. 

Cass nodded to the girl. She did say she could have chocolate for being good. “Chocolate yes, food too” signing along. She hoped that the signing would allow the girl an alternative way to communicate and pick it up. Maybe sign lessons would need to be added to her mental list. 

~~1) bathe daughter~~

~~2) dress cuts and bruises~~

3) feed daughter 

4) name daughter 

5) put daughter to bed 

6) get clothes for daughter 

7) investigate daughters' markings 

8) investigate sign language lessons (which language to be decided) 

Cass held her hand out for her daughter to choose to take. The hand was critically looked at by the girl before giving Cass a sceptical look, but the girl eventually took the pre offered hand. Cass hummed in contentment; her daughter trusted her, well sort of, the trust was growing at least. She was trusted more than those who had or found her. A warm happy feeling flowed through her body. 

Leading her to the kitchen Cass went about finding the girl some chocolate. Her daughter kept a sharp eye on Cass’s movements as she went about finding the promised chocolate. The girl's eyes growing wide and filled with emotion as she saw Cass (and Jason’s) chocolate stash and bar being given to her before she slotted a hesitant mask back into place. Again, the girl cautiously inspected the chocolate before devouring it quickly as if it would be taken from her. Cass slightly frowned, what had her poor baby gone through. She would protect her with everything she could now she was in her care. 

Cass’s thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Her daughter jumped at the noise, eyes blown and scanning the area for threats and escape routes. Not long after came the noise of Jason swearing under his breath as he crashed out of his room to go take the food setting her daughter on edge more. Cass internally chuckled quietly to herself at her brothers loud blustering behaviour which contrasted completely with how stealthily he could really be but was concerned about how the loud noise set her daughter on edge. The girl had winced at the loud noise like it pained her. 

Guiding the girl to the table, Jason came back into the room food in his hands. Dim sum, dumplings, noodles, veg and a soup were quickly decanted onto the table. Jason instantly poured a third of the soup into a smaller bowl and placed it in front of her daughter, evidently having decided that was best for her daughter, before loading his plate up with a bit of everything from the selection. Cass grinned at her found family as she brought drinks to the table and started to join Jason in grabbing food. 

“So, what happened in the bathroom?! It’s the remains of a warzone Cass” Jason somehow asked between the mouthfuls he was shovelling in. 

Cass frowned at Jason’s table manners. It is NOT good example for her daughter. Tapping the table Cass signed to Jason ‘ _Manners!!! Alfred will not_ _approve_ _. He would be horrified._ ’ “Manners” ‘ _Bath time contained more steps than originally pl_ _anned and anticipated. You will clean it up as I will be settling in MY daughter’_ “Bath messy. You clean.” with a glare. 

“ME clean!!! YOU made the fucking mess Cass!!! And I’m a guest here, where are your manners Cass hmmmmm. What would Alfred say about that” Jason blasted back before looking at ‘Cass’s daughter’. Speaking softer than he had been a minute ago “Hey Kiddo, as Cass here has decided she is now your mum that makes me your Uncle Jay. And as Uncle Jay I’m saying ya need to eat some of the soup. It will be good for you and your stomach. It’s safe. Promise” 

Cass nodded along with Jason’s sentiments to her daughter. “Safe. Eat now” ‘You can eat it. It's safe. Won’t hurt you. It tastes nice.’ 

The girl shook her head and pushed the soup way. “Kiddo, it’s good for you. Ya need to eat” Jason tried again. They didn’t know when she has last eaten a proper meal and she could do with gaining some weight. The glare he received back was a good one. Not quite the Demon Spawns or Bats level but it was a good glare. 

“Ya claimed a stubborn kid Cass. She’ll fit in perfectly with the rest of the crazies B has claimed as his. Found out her name yet?” 

Shaking her head at Jason in response to his question, Cass returned her focus to her daughter. “Eat now. Food time”, the girl’s blue eyes bore into Cass’s before turning to look at Jason's. With slow deliberation, the girl picked up the spoon while her eye contact remained flitting between the pair as she moved her spoon held hand out into the room away from the table. Ensuring she still held their attention she dropped the spoon, sitting back with her arms folded, frown upon her face. Clearly not impressed with the soup/food provided. 

That was not what Cass expected and strangely cat like. Surely the girl was hungry. She needed a new tactic. Forcing her to eat wouldn’t work and she already had a battle with the bathroom she didn't need or want another one. Jason would be clearing up that mess even if it meant disappointing Alfred. Though she may escape Alfred’s wrath as he now had a great grandchild; yes, that may win her favour. A quick tilt of her head brought Cass back to task how to get her girl to eat. Chocolate worked in getting her to trust her in the alley. It also worked with getting her clean even if she wasn’t happy with it. Should she use it again for getting her to eat a meal, though she could almost feel Alfred’s chagrin if she did that already. 

“OUUUUUUUUCCCCHHHHHH” “Hisssssssssssssssssssssssss” 

Jason's shout brought Cass out of her thoughts. Jason was cradling his hand with a look of surprise on his face. While her daughter was now standing holding a chopstick in her hand like a weapon. Quickly figuring out Jason took action to get the girl to eat without thinking and she attacked him back, Cass could only grin with amusement. The newest Cain-Wayne was not to be underestimated. Jason should have known better given he was just as bad when he joined the Wayne clan. They all were a little feral at the start and took time to adapt (did any of them ever actually stop being feral?). Her daughter though was clearly now looking distressed and like she would flee the apartment which caused Cass to leap into action to soothe her child. Recalling how Selina sometimes soothed Cass, Cass took to stroking her stubborn but brave girls' hair and humming. Selina would love her new granddaughter Cass was sure. 

“She’s another gremlin! Fuck Cass, Demon Spawn is enough, we didn’t need another one! She has claws. Fuck, I didn’t know what she did with the chop stick but it bloody hurts!” 

Cass deadpanned him and pointed “Mean!” before turning to her upset girl. “You chose food?” maybe choice would help. 

The girl twisted and tilted her head in silent question. “You choose” ‘ _Your choice on what you eat_ ’ responded Cass. Her girl suddenly skipped up and grabbed Cass’s hand and led to the kitchen to point at the cupboard which Cass had taken the chocolate out. Cass paused. With a reply “No chocolate, Din Sum or soup now” the girls eyes narrowed and pointed again. Cass let out a big sigh and shook her head. Another stalemate already! Oh Great Alfred’s! She would beat Bruce; she could do this; She would not cave. 

Jason joined them in the kitchen just as the girl decided to change tactics. Instead of glaring, she looked up to Cass with her blue eyes wide, shimmering with unshed tears, lips wobbling before whispering “Chocolate”. Cass was at a loss, when angry and put out the girl looked cute and amusing, like an angry fluffed up kitten that needed soothing. This though shot to her heart. Could she resist these puppy dog eyes? 

Jason caved first. Almost within seconds of the girl switching from hostility to sadness and launched her sad eyes if Cass was honest. “Hey, hey now kiddo, no tears now. Sorry for forcing you to eat soup. It’s ok ya know. You want chocolate, right?” pausing as the girl nodded. “Chocolate on its own isn’t a meal kiddo, but we can sort something out ya got me.” Jason picked Cass's daughter up to put on the counter before bustling around the kitchen opening and closing cupboards grabbing items as he went. “Fuck, you’re light kid, a right little pixie. I’ve got an idea you’ll like. You get your chocolate, but you will have to eat the rest of it, cos if you don’t, no more chocolate in the future, ya got me!” 

Big eyes widened to stare at him, fear flickered through them at the mention of no more chocolate, but again she puts her mask back on quickly. Cass went and sat next to her girl on the counter, side hugging her close. The pair watched in curiosity at what Jason was doing. Cass trusted Jason to help her feed her daughter with something suitable based on his experience, though more chocolate was definitely going to get Alfred's disapproval, meh, she’ll blame Jason, she is bringing Alfred a great grandchild after all. 

“You got a name Gremlin Two?” Jason stated as he worked his magic with the ingredients he had collected. The growl he got in the return caused him to chuckle “Ok not Gremlin 2. Pixie then? You’ve caused enough chaos for Cass this evening to be one, plus you’re light enough to fly away like fae do.” 

It didn’t get a growl but the shaking over the girl's head Cass knew the girl didn’t like the name. Sadly, without the growl Cass knew Jason would forever rename her that. 

“Done! Now let's get back to the table, I’m starved, and my food is getting cold” Jason announced leading the trio back out to the food. 

They all resettled down, Cass and “’Pixie’” looked at what Jason had created. Chocolate spread covered apples, bread sticks and rice cakes were on the plate. Small chunks of cheese and some grapes were there too. Not huge amounts but enough to ward off hunger for at least what remained of the night and not cause nausea. Probably more than enough to keep hunger gone for a long while if it was anything like his time on the streets. 

“’Pixie’” picked up an apple licked at the chocolate spread. The sounds of joy escaped her as she wiggled in her seat and started wiping the chocolate off to eat more avoiding the apple. 

"Remember the deal Pixie, all of it or no more chocolate" 

The girl pouted but put the apple in her mouth with a mock glare at Jason. Even eating the apple caused her to hum in apparent happiness. 

Cass smiled at Jason. “Thank you” before tucking into the feast they had in front of them. It might not meet Alfred’s approval, but her daughter was eating, though how to get the girl to eat without chocolate may be a challenge. At least she is eating though. That's a future problem to worry about at a later point, main thing was she was eating and clean. Not a very Batman approved approach with all his planning, but this involved a child. Children didn’t follow the plans especially semi feral ones, so a more flexible approach made sense to Cass. Cass was sure Alfred would approve. 

Now that they all were eating and with Jason repeatedly calling her daughter Pixie it brought up the name issue. It was next on her mental list of things to do. 

~~1) bathe daughter~~

~~2) dress cuts and bruises~~

3) feed daughter (in progress) 

4) name daughter 

5) put daughter to bed 

6) get clothes for daughter 

7) investigate daughters' markings 

8) investigate sign language lessons (which language to be decided) 

Pixie would not do as a name. Her daughter though not hating it did not like the name, she held the name in distaste based on some of her micro behaviour but not wanting to upset due to the chocolate promise. 

Knocking on the table to get the others attention ‘ _Do you have a name_?’ “Your name?” Cass queried looking at her girl. “Yeah, Pixie, do you have another name that you go by?” Jason joined in asking. The girl paused in her eating of her chocolate-based meal and look at the pair. She held a thinking face as if pondering the question, weighing up the responses she could provide. After a few moments she shook her head. A quick look passed between the adults at the table, understanding that behaviour it was clear she did have a name but was unwilling to share it. Whether it was due to distrust of them, or dislike of the name was unclear. 

“Do ya want us to give you a new name then Pixie?” Jason tentatively probed. "'Pixie'" pointed at Cass and nodded, she did not trust Jason’s naming skills. Jason huffed and rolled his eyes, “Over to you now Cass” 

Cass hummed in response. Thinking back to what the other street kids called her, “Dolly” and “Marionette”. She didn’t come across as a puppet to Cass. Though she seemed to be inclined to follow adults' lead, her daughter held a fire within her, she seemed to gauge the threat around her and chose the best course of action for her survival. That to Cass screamed someone who wasn’t a puppet. 

Dolly as a name could closely linked with so many rogues in Gotham so wouldn’t do. Marionette, hmmm, Marinette maybe, Marie... Cass quite liked that, close to what she had been before with the kids so would most likely to respond but not too close to bring up trauma. 

‘ _Do you like Marie?_ ’ “Marie?” she asked her daughter. A sharp contemplative look was her response. She let the girl read her knowing she was searching for something, an answer to an impossible question. Both Cass and Jason observed her trying to figure out what she was looking for unsuccessfully. When she had reached her conclusion, she pointed to herself and whispered “Marie”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: according to internet search Marie can mean: wished for child, rebellion, mistress/lady of the sea, sea of bitterness/sorrow, which kinda fits I think (except for the current aversion of water)

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is that there will be more chapters.... currently though are stuck in my head and bullet points electronic 
> 
> Why Marinette is in Hong Kong, will eventually be unravelled - in theory/currently at least! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :-)


End file.
